Valentine
by Miah-Chan
Summary: It was easily one of Haru's favorite dates Makoto had planned and he wasn't entirely sure how Makoto could top it. It didn't really matter, though, he mused with a small smile; as long as he was able to spend time with his best friend, he was happy.


This is hella late seeing as I wrote it for Valentine's Day in response to my friend's post:

"HEADCANON THAT HARU IS ACTUALLY REALLY SAPPY AND LOOKS FORWARD TO VALENTINE'S DAY EVERY YEAR BECAUSE MAKOTO ALWAYS DOES SOMETHING INCREDIBLY WONDERFUL AND ROMANTIC…  
AND MAKOTO KNOWS ALL ABOUT IT, BUT HE PRETENDS HE DOESN'T BECAUSE HE THINKS IT'S CUTE AND HE DOESN'T WANT HARU TO STOP?"

But enjoy anyway! We always need a little more MakoHaru fluff anyway, right? ^^;

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own "Free!" or any affiliated characters.

* * *

 _What is he going to do this year?_

Haru drummed his fingers against the table idly, staring blankly into space and doing a fine job of ignoring his homework in favor of contemplating Makoto's possible Valentine's Day plans. The brunet never failed to plan something elaborate and tooth-rottenly sweet and Haru was nearly vibrating with anticipation. Every time he glanced at the clock it mocked him with either having not moved at all or only ticked forward a minuet–he _swore_ it had been at least five–teasing him with the amount of hours he still had to wait to see Makoto.

Haru tried to concentrate on homework for a while; Makoto was in class, so he couldn't text him, and there was nothing else to do aside from wish time away. Or daydream. Which he preferred over thinking about his essay.

Last year Makoto had surprised him with a trip to the pool. Normally this would make Haru happy regardless but the brunet had gone beyond and received permission to reserve the entire indoor pool for just the two of them, including a candlelight dinner (from Haru's favorite mackerel restaurant) and soft music. The lights had been dimmed so that the candles and the pool lights bathed the area in a calming glow. They'd spent the night talking, eating, and swimming together leisurely until nearly midnight before heading home to Haru's. It was easily one of Haru's favorite dates Makoto had planned and he wasn't entirely sure how Makoto could top it.

It didn't really matter, though, he mused with a small smile; as long as he was able to spend time with his best friend, he was happy. They saw far too little of each other now that they were in university.

The swimmer finally managed to concentrate some of his brainpower on homework for a while. Finally, the buzz of his phone against the table distracted him after a few hours, Makoto's name lighting up the screen with a message. (Haru would never admit the speed at which he snatched the phone up or the happy little grin that curved his lips. If no one was there to see it, it didn't happen, right?)

 _Can you catch the next train to my place?_ it read and Haru didn't even bother putting away his things before he had pulled on his coat and was making his way to the station.

 _Let me know when you're at the station! I'll come pick you up._ Makoto sent soon after and Haru obliged as soon as Makoto's stop was announced. He was one of the first to the doors, blue eyes scanning the crowd for the brunet's familiar figure.

Makoto found him first, soon after Haru stepped off the train, waving with a huge grin parting around a happy exclamation of his name. He wrapped an arm around Haru's shoulders, squeezing him gently, before taking his hand and leading them through the crowd.

Haru listened as Makoto chattered on about his day and classes, secretly wondering if he might drop any kind of hint of the plans he'd made for them. Makoto wasn't necessarily good with secrets but he had always made it a point to remain tight-lipped about all Valentine's plans once they'd begun dating; it was rather impressive actually. Haru was sure Makoto couldn't tell _exactly_ how excited he got about this particular holiday but he did believe that Makoto found as much joy planning these special dates for them as Haru got from experiencing them.

Makoto led them back to his apartment, pulling out his key to unlock the door before sending a soft smile Haru's way; any doubt Haru may have had that Makoto might not have planned anything dissolved under the sight of that loving gaze.

"Haru," the brunet murmured, grasping his hand and pulling him away from the foyer towards the living room, "Happy Valentine's Day." Haru stopped in his tracks at the doorframe, taking in the sight.

Mountains of pillows and comforters covered the majority of the floor, a sea of blankets spreading out before the T.V. in a comfortable-looking nest. Makoto had rigged it so that blankets hung over the pile, starting from the back of the sofa and ending just before the television, held up by the backs of chairs from the kitchen. He could see the glow of fairy lights from within, softly lighting up the little cave of pillows, highlighting a stack of what looked like some of Haru's favorite movies. He could even smell popcorn and chocolate wafting from within the blanket fort.

"D-Do you like it?" Makoto asked, tugging on the hem of his shirt nervously. "I know it's not as exciting as last years, since there's no pool, but–"

Haru stood on his tiptoes, simultaneously reaching up to cup Makoto's cheeks and bring him down to the shorter swimmer's level, and silenced him with a kiss. They broke apart a moment later because Haru couldn't hide the smile that broke across his lips as he whispered happily, "It's perfect."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Come squeal with me about OTPs at **my Tumbler: sawamura-daichis-thighs**

~Miah-Chan


End file.
